Just another day?
by TrueGeek15
Summary: What if Armin isn't as shy as we thought? What if he and Jean were trying to get Eren and Mikasa together. What if Eren wasn't as naive as we thought? What if Armin was trying to get Jean and Marco together? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW A.N story starts a little short and slow but gets longer and more wordier as the story unfolds.


**This is my first fanfiction so please read and review I appreciate feed back on how to make my stories better no flames or hate please.**

 **Also thank you for choosing to read my story I'm happy about that! :D**

It was yet another day for the Scouting Regimen. Sunny, hot, and Titans. Yes Titans, Squad Levi had just come come back from a scouting range mission (To see if any titans had come too close to the wall) Levi throughout the trip kept trying to figure out how to hook up Eren and Mikasa but he only had an idea but no solid plan. As the team was riding back Armin was teasing Eren about when he had yelled "Mika!" instead of what he usually called her.

"Ne Eren does this mean you like Mikasa?" Armin asked for he knew Eren's feelings for Mikasa.

"Of course I like Mika!" Eren cried being the idiot he is.

"No Eren I mean when you look at Mikasa what do you want to do? What do you feel? When see another guy hit on her how do you feel?" Armin asked in a way even Eren would understand.

"When I see Mika I want to hug and kiss her breathless and if a guy tries to hit on her I want to break their arms and legs." He said with full fire in his eyes. Armin was surprised at his friends honest response and he also noticed that instead of calling Mikasa, Mikasa Eren called her Mika again That only her parents called her until they died and Eren called her that only on the day Eren saved her and when he calmed her down from her night terrors of that cursed day she was kidnapped and her parents brutally murdered right in front of her. Levi who was nearby overheard their conversation and formed a full solid plan all he needed was Armin's help. Later as Armin finished talking to Eren, Levi pulled Armin aside

"Armin I think Eren and Mikasa need a little push don't you?" Levi asked slyly

Armin caught on and inquired "Yes, I do any ideas on how to do so?"

Levi leaned in and whispered the plan to Armin. Armin cocked and eyebrow and nodded and headed off to find Jean.

Jean noticed Armin coming his way so he told Marco he'd be right back.

"What do you need Armin? Not here to tell me to get along with Jaeger again are you blondie?" Jean asked rudely.

"No, not this time Jean, although seeing you and Eren hugging and acting friendly would be a sight to see." Armin chuckled at the thought.

Jean snorted "Yea no,keep dreamin' buddy so what do you need?" he inquired

"Listen Jean, I need a favor from you to get Eren and mikasa together,care to listen? Armin slyly asked.

Jean lifted his head up haughtily "If it means those two will stop flirting and finally hook-up then yes I will listen." Jean said

Armin smirked, which Jena was surprised to see, for the Armin he knew was shy, timid and hated anything that would cause conflict. However the Armin that stood before him now looked bold, ready for anything, and even held a glint he could not distinguish.

Is this the Armin that laid behind his shy exterior? Frankly it scared Armin whispered the plan into his ear his face also turned into a smirk, for he could see it clearly in his head, he felt a teeny bit of sadness knowing his first love didn't love him back. But his heart now belonged to Marco, he had realized long ago Marco had always been there for him, even when everyone thought he was a douchebag, back when he believed that surviving meant serving the king and living luxury was all there was to life.

But Marco (As much as he hated to admit it Jaeger had also beaten some sense into him but he would never admit it) had helped him see things differently and when he thought Marco was dead he almost died of a broken heart but one day Marco came back half dead, he wouldn't tell why or where he had been but Jean didn't care he had his best friend back once again,and this time he wouldn't let him go so easily (awe how cute)

It was later on he realized he that he didn't see Marco as a friend. He Jean was gay, but he was scared that Marco wasn't gay or worse would accept Jean If he confessed he was gay. However as long as Marco was his friend he really didn't care.

As Jean pulled out of his thoughts, he saw that Armin looked back to normal but he saw the same glint in his eyes that scared him before and still scared him.

Jean looked up and saw that Annie noticed it too but...WTF? Annie's eye's also held an unfamiliar glint?!

"Oh jeez what will I do now?" Jean thought exasperated, he shook his head and walked back over to MArco who had been waiting for Jean.


End file.
